


Brutal Honesty and Pessimism

by Zacki_Chan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All characters based on pokemon, All characters can also be considered OCs, And yes that eventual relationship is a lesbian one, Eventual relationship, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Ester, and I am an Espurr. As you can see, my parents are super original when it comes to baby names, I only went to elementary with, what, ten? Maybe twelve other Esters? That fact gets even worse when you keep in mind that not all my classmates were Espurrs."</p><p>This story follows an Espurr named Ester in a world where all Pokemon are people.<br/>AU story, all characters are OCs based on various pokemon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Building or Something I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so being an AU story I've tried my best to explain and set up the world in the first chapter, so I hope that it's easy enough to follow. I hope you enjoy.  
> I currently have no concept of how long this story will be but it will have multiple chapters.

My name is Ester, and I am an Espurr. As you can see, my parents are super original when it comes to baby names, I only went to elementary with, what, ten? Maybe twelve other Esters? That fact gets even worse when you keep in mind that not all my classmates were Espurrs.

I live in Santalune city, where- oh yes, I suppose I should deal with that elephant in the room. Pokemon. Yes, we're Pokemon, well sort of, I guess. It's hard for me to explain since this is all I've ever known but yes, we are Pokemon. But we're people. We don't look like animals, I mean some flying types have wings- how else would they fly- and most water types- key word, most- live in cities underwater, but other than that we don't look a whole lot different than you. Some of us you can't even tell what Pokemon race we are just by looking- well to you, to us it's easy, for the most part. Yes, we do battles, but that's not what all of us do, just a small number of us, and it's for entertainment purposes, not much else. We have abilities depending on our race, and immunities. Though most immunities depend on our type. We do have animals around, though. You know, cats, dogs, the fore mentioned elephant. Standard stuff. 

Anyways, Santalune city. It's nice I guess, pretty big anyways. Like most cities there's different divisions inhabited by different types, not to divide us or anything, we can come and go through any division as we please, it's just different types require different environments to live comfortably. It's also easier to teach schools when there's only one type in the school, since certain things being taught would only apply to certain types. In case it isn't obvious to you, I am a psychic type. I live in the psychic division of the city with my older sister April. April, is not an Espurr. April is a Meowstic. She evolved a long time ago. Once she looked like me- you know, thick grey hair, yellow rings on top of her head, dark skin, purple eyes that stare into the never ending abyss, that's pretty much what all Espurrs look like, with varying hair styles, heights, and weights (personally, I'm pretty short, and my hair's really long and I'm not as thin as I wish I was but I don't really care about that anymore) When April evolved she got thinner white hair, and yellow and orange eyes that don't stare into the endless abyss. To be honest, April's a little full of herself. She acts like evolution is the greatest thing that's ever happened to her, and has an obsession with always having the newest clothing styles that are, how she describes it, 'made for the female Meowstic'.

Oh yeah, evolution. That's a thing.... Evolution is more of a choice for us (most of the time) as most of the time, you decide when you want to evolve, or even if you will. If you do want to evolve, usually it'll just happen, but this usually only works if you're younger. If you're older you have to consult someone to help you evolve. For some races evolution works like puberty, completely beyond their control. Like being a Charmander? Too bad, you'll be a Charmeleon by the time you're 14. I'm past the point where I can naturally evolve. Honestly I'm kind of thankful for that. I don't want to evolve. I'm fine with how I am, and I don't want to change. I don't fight, so I have no benefits to gain from joining the legions of Meowstics named Ester.

At this point in my life I've finished high school and should be either on my way to college or to a job.... Honestly I don't know what I want to do with my life. I'm not even sure I want to stay in the city. I've never seen the rest of the world, but I want to. I want to be able to visit all of the world's regions and biggest cities. I want to go to Sinnoh and meet the ones considered to be the creators of our modern world, go to Hoenn and meet the ones thought to have shaped the world, or to Kanto and Johto where our world is said to have started.

"Hey! Ester!" April called upstairs to me. "Are you gonna just stair at the ceiling all day or actually do something productive?" Or I could stay here, in this city, forever. I guess that can work too.


	2. My Favorite Worst Person Ever

"Please do inform me why you've disturbed my thought process." I said to April, as she sat at the kitchen table. He smiled in her usual 'I'm so proud of myself for no particular reason' way, and raised her hand, summoning her purse to her. One of the many perks of being a psychic type, levitation and telekinesis, or as I like to call it, never having to get up to get the TV remote.

"Unlike some people in this house...." She started, standing up. "I have a job." Ah yes, April's lovely little upstart clothing store with prices so high you'd need to be insane to shop their, luckily there appears to be many mental ward patients in this city, as she actually made a fair profit from it. "And, because of that, I can't be expected to do all the chores in this house, so!" She used her free hand to telekinetically throw a note pad at me. "You can do groceries! I want you to get everything on this list! No more, no less!" I looked over the list. All health food crap that my sister was so infatuated with.

"What about Pocky?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"Absolutely no Pocky."

"What's wrong with Pocky?"

"Everything is wrong with Pocky." April pulled her wallet from her purse and removed a hundred dollar bill from it. "This should cover all the expenses. Remember, I don't want ANYTHING that's not on this list!" I telekinetically took the bill from her hand and into mine.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't get anything that actually tastes good." I muttered.

"Oh shush it's good for you." April adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "Anyways, make sure you do that today. I have to get going and open up the store. There's probably already a line up waiting to get in."

"Sure there is.... And Queen Xerneus has passed her crown down to a Bidoof." I commented sarcastically. Either she didn't notice or didn't care, as she was already on her way out the door.

"Have a nice day baby sis!" She called before shutting the door behind her. I scowled.

"I'm not a baby...." I muttered to myself, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch. "I'm a grown ass adult...."

About five minutes into my trek outside to find the grocery store, I found myself regretting every decision I'd ever made. I mean, the grocery store was a whole block away from the house, and the sun was so bright, and right in my eyes, not a single cloud in the sky to even partially block it. How inconsiderate. Arceus, a rest would have been nice, but there were people around. There would be some serious judging if I just decided to curl up on the side walk. Luckily for me, there happened to be a park near the house, and where there's a park, there's a bench. I made the treacherous journey across the road, and onto the bench located conveniently by the side walk on the edge of the park. Yes, here I could rest until I would be restored enough to make the rest of the journey to the grocery store. I had only just shut my eyes, when a I heard a familiar snickering.

"Tired already?" I opened my eyes and saw an Umbreon I was unfortunate enough to be previously acquainted with. Her name was Uma. And no that wasn't her birth name. I happened to know her when she was an Eevee. Her original name was Emily. Like every other Umbreon in existence and most other dark types, Uma had red eyes, though as a less common trait, it was the whites of her eyes that were red, the 'reds of her eyes' if you will, and her actual pupil was pitch black. And as the literally most Umbreon thing ever, she had her long black hair tied in pigtails with yellow elastics. Apparently having a yellow circle on her forehead wasn't enough, as she also had yellow rings on her clothing. She smirked down at me, I glared back up at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Do you just enjoy pissing off all psychic types within three feet?" Being a dark type, Uma's psychic immunity canceled out all psychic powers within three feet of her. She quite enjoyed this fact.

"What? Do I need a reason to visit my dear old friend?" She asked coyly.

"You're usually not even up until six, what the hell?" Uma shrugged.

"Look, I woke up, and now I'm bored. Figured I'd go see if you wanna have fun or something." She admitted. I thought briefly.

"Well you can come do groceries with me, but that's not fun." I told her. She groaned and sat next to me.

"You are literally the most boring person I know!" She swung her arms around the back of the bench. "Why are we even friends?!"

"Because we met at camp when we were eight and you just decided you'd never leave me alone." I reminded her.

"Oh, right."

"Personally I think it's because no one else would be willing to put up with your bull shit."

"Nah, I'm the best person ever."

"You're the worst person ever." Uma chuckled at my statement, and thought for a moment.

"Hey, your sister gave you money for groceries, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, like, a hundred dollars."

"Do you really want to get groceries?"

"No but she'll be pissed if I don't." Uma rolled her eyes.

"Right, cause April is such a vicious beast." She said sarcastically.

"She is when it comes to money." I muttered. "What did you want to do anyways?"

"I dunno but it's probably illegal." Admittedly that got a bit of a chuckle out of me.

"Anyways..... I wanted to talk to you about something." Uma said to me.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"Next week I'm gonna go visit some relatives in Kanto. I wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming with me?" At first I was surprised, but then I remembered who I was talking to.

"Nice joke. Except for the part where it's not funny."

"No I'm serious." Uma insisted. "You've told me about how you want to see some other regions, so I figured you might be interested." I thought briefly.

"Yes, that is true....." I smiled slightly. "Sure. I'll go with you, but I'll have to tell April and I'm pretty sure she'll take it better if I actually get those groceries." I said before I stood up.

"Alright, well let me know how that goes. I'm gonna go see if there's anything cool going on in the Fighting district." Uma said as she too got up, and started walking away.

"Try not to get your ass kicked!" I called after her. She only responded with a laugh and a wave.


End file.
